Many proposals have been made heretofore for radio direction finders useful in the field to enable an operator to determine his own location or to locate the site of a radio transmitter. Illustrative of such prior proposals are to be found in the U.S. Pat. to Leming Jr. et al No. 3,115,635; Rabow No. 3,626,416; Broce No. 4,003,060; Black et al No. 3,725,938; King No. 3,872,477 and Weisser No. 3,813,672. Each of these direction finders and others known to me are subject to numerous shortcomings and disadvantages obviated by my invention. For the most part these prior devices are complex, costly, unwieldy in size and weight and limited in frequency range or range of signal strength. Some are also lacking in adequate provision for resolving the ambiguity as respects the direction location of the signal source right or left of the operator. Although hand-held readily portable direction finders have been proposed heretofore they embody numerous limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages avoided by my invention.